Undiscovered Secrets
by x.x.x.Luci.x.x.x
Summary: HP/SM. What happens when you find out that your entire life has been kept a secret from you and all you can do is run away from it? Harry and Serena are old friends, but can their friendship handle what is to come next?
1. Privet Drive

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HARRY POTTER OR SAILOR MOON, EXCEPT THOSE OF MINE.

F.Y.I: I've had to rearrange the ages, so it would fit into the story:-

First Years: 12

Second Years: 13

Third Years: 14

Fourth Years: 15

Fifth Years: 16

Sixth Years: 17

Seventh Years: 18

Most of the students in this story are aged 16, except Fred and George who are 18 and Ginny who is 15. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Well, hope you enjoy.

Undiscovered secrets revealed

Chapter 1: Privet Drive

"Boy! Get down here! Hurry!" yelled Mr Dursley from the bottom of the stairs. Harry pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes.

"Boy, come here now! Don't make me come up there." Harry pulled his pillow over his head and held it there. The soft material pressed against his face and all Harry could hear was his slow, steady breathing. Suddenly, steps could be heard getting louder and louder, with each step. The door slammed open, knocking over a wooden chair near Hedwig's cage.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO DOWNSTAIRS!" said Mr Dursley with a furious face. Harry slowly pulled the pillow off his head and pulled back the sheets silently. "ARE YOU DEATH OR JUST TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?" said Mr Dursley, his face turning purple with anger. Anyone who is sane must be stupid to understand anything that comes out of that balloon sized mouth of yours, thought Harry with a smirk.

Harry's eyes wondered around his room, before finally settling them on Mr Dursley.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" said Harry in a cool voice.

"Well, I guess you're not as stupid as you look, seeing as you replied", said Vernon with amusement creeping over his plump face. "I don't see why freaks like you should be able to talk anyway, seeing that everything that comes out of your mouths is rhyming rubbish anyway" Vernon said grinning. With that, Harry grabbed his wand from out of his back pocket and shoved it directly in between Vernon's double chin.

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME OR ANYONE LIKE ME A FREAK AGAIN!!" yelled Harry, shaking with anger. Harry could see fear fill Vernon's eyes, droplets of sweat forming and dripping from his forehead.

"What is going on in here?" a squeaky voice said entering the room. Petunia froze at the sight of Harry pointing his wand at Vernon. "Now Harry, put the wand away. We don't want anyone to get hurt" she said frailly. Her pale chalky skin stood out distinctly in the moonlight, making her appear as if a ghost in a poufy white gown was standing in the middle of the room.

"He won't do it," said Vernon shakily, "He can't. He's not allowed. You won't break the rules, boy."

"Try me" replied Harry pushing the wand deeper into Vernon's neck.

"Calm down. Now Harry, you wouldn't want to be expelled from your witch school, would you?" said Petunia in a mousy tone.

"It's called Hogwarts. HOG-WARTS" Harry said slowly, pronouncing every letter.

"Fine, Hogwarts" Petunia said nervously. She cautiously walked over to Vernon's side. Harry reluctantly lowered his wand. "We're going out. Try not to cause any more trouble" Petunia said glaring at him. The Dursleys exited the room, closing the door behind them. Harry was finally alone, hidden away in the shadows. Everything appeared to look blue in the moonlight. Harry breathed in and exhaled slowly, trying to gather himself together. Walking to the other side of his bed, he tried to remember all the happy times he had spent at Hogwarts, alongside Ron and Hermione. He picked up and stared at the three kids smiling at him in the moving picture. It seemed so long ago that they had been together, all happy, just having fun being themselves. Although with every passing year, it seemed as if Voldermort was getting stronger. It made Harry wonder if it was worth having Ron and Hermione by his side all the time. He would hate himself if something ever happened to either of them. Even so, Harry knew he could always count on his two best friends being there, whenever he needed them.

Harry smiled at them and put it back, next to the picture of his mother and father. Next to the frames, lay the feather that was found with his Firebolt. It had come from Buckbeak; he knew Sirius had sent it to him.

(Just to let you know, Sirius has not died yet)

Sirius had only contacted him once since they saw each other, after he had broken out of Azkaban. He promised that as soon as it was safe, he would come and get Harry. Finally be a family. Harry couldn't wait to see everyone again; he could feel it in his heart that this year would be special. To finally get away from the Dursleys and never return to this awful room again.

It was just a matter of a few days.

Meanwhile, down the road...

Serena closed her diary and tucked it underneath her red woollen jumper. Serena lay back onto the uneven roof underneath her. Her long, silky blond hair positioned over her slender body, hiding her beneath a golden shimmering blanket. Serena gazed above her at the glistening moon. She loved to climb out of her room at night and lie on the roof, looking up at the moon. She always felt so relaxed and calm whenever she looked at the moon. Even if the moon was hidden behind the smoky clouds, she could always sense its presence. Suddenly, she felt two soft paws touch her stomach. Serena looked down, to find her cat resting on top of her.

"Luna, you scared me!" Serena said gently stroking her midnight blue fur. Luna had been with Serena for as long as she could remember. Not that she remembered much, Serena thought to herself.

Two years ago, Serena was admitted to a local hospital in Japan by a couple, visiting from London. One stormy night, they found Serena lying in the middle of the road and took her to the hospital. No one could seem to find any friends or relatives of Serena's, except that of a cat, Luna. The couple visited Serena everyday and seeing that Serena had no family, adopted her and bought her to England. Although no physical damage could be found, the doctor said that Serena was suffering from temporary Amnesia. She could not remember anything of her past life, except her name was Serena Tsukino. (I have to use her Japanese surname because I can't find her English surname) They found out very little about her, except that when she was admitted to the hospital, she was fourteen years old. The day she was found, Serena had a pendant around her neck. It was a white gold moon crescent pendant, encrusted with small pink sapphires. It was the only item that she had to remembering her past life.

One year later, Serena's family were killed in an awful car accident in the dark, busy streets of London. Serena was in the back seat, while both of her parents were in front. It was raining and the family were coming back from Serena's dance show. Then out of nowhere, a large shadow-like man appeared in front of the car. It happened so suddenly, that when the car braked, it was too late and the car swerved off the road and down a hill. The last memory Serena had of her parents was her mother and father hugging her after her performance. She could always remember her parents saying how proud of they were of her and that she was destined for greatness. Serena believed them, until after the accident. No one could understand how Serena had survived the crash.

Now she lives with her new guardian, Alexandra. She had been a close friend of the family. Serena always could remember how they all spent Christmas together. Everyone either called her Alexandra or Alex for short. Serena decided to create a new name to call her, Alexa. They both had stuck together after the accident and became more like sisters than anything else. Serena had always taken the burden of her parent's death onto herself. She thought that if they had never had come to see her dance that the accident would have never had happened. She stopped dancing after her parent's death. She saw herself as cursed. Therefore, Serena was always afraid of letting anyone get close to her. She wouldn't be able to bare the pain of again losing somebody she loved. It was her greatest fear. She always wished that she could also have forgotten what happened to her parents more than anything else.

"Serena! Serena, where are you? Serena?" said Alexa popping her head out of Serena's bedroom window.

"I'm up here" yelled Serena. She heard grunts and heavy breathing coming up from underneath her.

"What on earth are you doing up here?" Alexa said panting. She managed to finally get most of her body onto the roof, then needed Serena's assistance for the rest. "Gosh, you know all this climbing could really put a strain on your muscles", she said rubbing her thighs.

"Well, if you can't get up here, don't try next time. You might hurt yourself", replied Serena smiling.

"What do you mean "hurt myself"? I'm perfectly able to get up and down from here quickly and safely, BY MYSELF! I'm not that old yet!" Alexa said in a huff. Serena grinned innocently at Alexa. Alexa had always been insecure about getting older. To avoid it, she spent most of her spare time exercising and pampering herself. Serena couldn't understand why she was so obsessed with the way she looked. She always thought Alexa looked the most beautiful without any of the make-up or the exercising. She didn't even need the make-up; she had flawless skin for God's sake!

"Oh, I'm sorry Auntie Alexa," said Serena wrapping her arms round Alexa's shoulders. "But you do know that all those products that you use are a waste of money. You're gorgeous the way you are," Serena said tugging on Alexa's strands of chestnut brown hair. "Anyway, I could never use half of those products you use every day."

"Speak for yourself. In a couple of years, your skin will look like a shrivelled up prune, while I'll be walking around with smooth, perfect and younger looking skin" Alexa said turning to face Serena. Luna squeezed in between them and purred softly.

"We'll just have to see about that. Wont we?" Serena said sitting down. Alexa turned and glared at Serena.

"And DON'T call me Auntie", she said annoyed. Serena simply smiled back and returned to looking at the moon.

"So are you nervous?" Serena turned and looked at Alexa with confusion all over her face.

"Nervous about what?" replied Serena looking away.

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you even packed some of your clothes yet?"

"No, I haven't packed anything yet", Serena said.

"Serena, I told you that these very important people from your new school will be coming to get you in two days. How are you going to fit in if you don't have any of the right equipment or make any friends if you don't try?" said Alexa desperately.

"I never asked to go to this"Hogwarts" in the first place. I don't want to go anyway. I want to stay here with you" said Serena resting her head on Alexa's shoulder.

"I know sweetie but you can't. Plus you won't be alone; you'll have Luna there with you." Serena looked down at her cat. Her crescent shaped mark on her forehead sparkled in the light.

"Why can't I stay here anyway?" Serena said getting angry. Alexa opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed her mouth. "It's like you're fed up with me and your sending me away. Are you?" Serena said, her crystal blue eyes filling up with tears.

"You know that's not and never going to true. You're always welcome here, no matter what. You just have to trust me on this, okay?" replied Alexa. Alexa wiped the tears of Serena's rose tinted cheeks and wrapped her arms around her. "Promise you'll try, okay?" whispered Alexa. Serena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Alexa always smelt like lavender and cinnamon. Serena could always tell which of her clothes Alexa had secretly worn. The scent always gave it away. Serena then exhaled gently.

"I promise," replied Serena,

Well, that's the first bit done. I hoped you liked it. Please review.

Lucinda

xxxx

P.S. NO FLAMERS


	2. Unlikely Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I do not any characters associated with Harry Potter or Sailor moon, except those that are mine.**

_**Chapter 2- The Unlikely Coincidence.**_

Hedwig flapped around his cage furiously.

"Hedwig, calm down. I can't let you out right now" murmured Harry. Hedwig stopped for a moment. It was if Harry had insulted him, Hedwig flapped around even more violently, which caused more ruckuses.

"Boy, shut that bird up before I shove it in the oven" yelled Vernon at the top of his voice. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened it. Hedwig stood still and stared at Harry with his large, protruding eyes.

"Look, I'm going to let out, but you have to be very quiet, alright?" Harry said taking Hedwig out. Hedwig's long, snow white wings spread out and swooped around the room. Harry sympathized. Harry knew Hedwig was just as fed up as he was, being stuck in this boxy room every day. Harry walked over to his window and looked out. The icy wind brushed against his face. The street was deserted and still. Dim lighting stood in the corners of the street, making each house on Privet Drive glow with an orange aura. Harry wrapped his arms around him and looked up. It was such a clear night. You could see every star twinkling in the black dead sky. The moon shone out of them all.

"I have to get out of here", Harry thought. He carefully stuck his head out of the window and looked up and down the street. No one and nothing could be seen. The street was abandoned and all Harry could hear was the faint whistling of the night.

"Perfect", Harry said to himself. Harry walked to his desk and grabbed his jacket. He swiftly made his way to the window and opened it wide. Harry stood aside letting Hedwig fly past him out into the night. Lastly, Harry checked that the door was securely locked with his chair barricading it. Then Harry carefully climbed out of the window. Prudently resting his leg on the windowsill below him, Harry lowered himself onto the draining pipe. Quickly but silently, Harry climbed down the drain pipe, making sure his feet were in the right position every time he took a step. Finally, Harry fell onto the hard, cold ground with a '**THUMP'**. Harry remained still, listening for any unusual movements or sounds. Sure the coast was clear, Harry tiptoed across the front lawn and continued to walk, unaware of where he was heading. He didn't care; he was just relieved to be out in the fresh air. No houses had any of their lights on. Everyone was probably sleeping by now. Harry didn't even realise how late it was. He reached the end of the road and after a few minutes debating on which direction he should turn, Harry turned left and walked on.

**BANG!**

Harry fell, face down onto the damp, sharp gravel. He hastily searched for his wand and tried to regain his composure.

"Owww, jeez. Can't you see where you're going?" hissed a voice. Harry hurriedly put his wand away and repositioned his glasses that sat crookedly on his nose. Harry looked up and came face to face with an angelic-like, beautiful girl, who stared back at Harry with her crystallised, blue eyes. Harry just stared at her in shock, unable to say anything. Serena's anger disappeared immediately after she realised who it was.

"Oh Harry, sorry, I didn't know it was you2, Serena said with a smile. Harry abruptly got up and offered Serena a hand. "Thanks", Serena said grabbing a hold of Harry is hand. All the boys Serena had held hands with, were always rough and sweaty. Harry's however was surprisingly different. It was warm and soft. His touch was gentle.

"Sorry", Harry replied embarrassed. They both looked at each and started to laugh. "What are you even doing here?" Harry blurted out. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a young, pretty girl to be out here at this time of night", continued Harry.

"This pretty girl can look after herself, thank you very much. Plus, I should be asking you that very same question. Isn't it past your bed time?" Serena said teasingly. Harry frowned at Serena, and then smiled.

"I decided to go for a moonlight walk", answered Harry ruffling his hair. "You?"

"Same. I couldn't sleep" replied Serena lowering her gaze. "Want some company?" Harry thought if it was a good idea to say yes. Last time he was out at night with someone, Dudley to be exact, they both were near to getting their souls sucked out of them.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt", Harry said walking on. Serena threw Harry a furious look.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"Serena retorted, running after him. Harry grinned cheekily and slowed his pace. For a while, Harry and Serena walked alongside each other not saying a word.

"Haven't seen you in a while?" Serena said breaking the silence.

"Been busy", replied Harry avoiding eye contact.

Serena had moved to Privet Drive a year ago, to live a family friend. From what Harry heard from the Dursleys, Serena's family was killed in an accident and Serena had no choice but to move here. Harry had always been too shy to ask Serena herself. When Harry and Serena met, they became friends instantly. Although they knew little about each other, they communicated well. Harry felt at ease with Serena because he knew that she, as well as him, lost their parents. He could relate. The last time Harry could remember being out in Privet Drive was last year, during summer. He had taken Serena to the park for a picnic. They both spent the afternoon by the river; Harry had always run away to when he was a child. That was the last time they were together. As the months passed, they both spent less and less time together. They spent the time indoors instead of outdoors, which resulted in losing all contact with each other. That is until now.

"Do you have a clue where you're going?" Serena asked looking around. The streets were now pitching black and the wind was getting more brutal. The only lighting that even produced a little bit of light was Serena's watch. Harry peered down at Serena's wrist, and then looked back up.

"Maybe you should head back. It's late", Harry said facing Serena. She raised her wrist and shone the light onto Harry's face. Emerald eyes gazed at her.

"What about you?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit longer". Harry hurried away from Serena, and then made his way to the park bench. The green paint appeared to have been picked off. What remained were a few specks of the green paint and different coloured pieces of chewing gum plastered underneath. Harry hesitated for a moment, before perching himself on the far end of the bench. Serena followed, but stood impatiently in front of Harry.

"Yes?"Harry said not looking up.

"I can't go back by myself, can I?" Serena uttered. "Talk about rude!"

Harry looked up and tilted his head to the side, studying Serena.

"What?" Serena said aggravated. Harry continued to look at her and smirked.

"Is the great Miss Tsukino 'afraid' to go back by herself?" Harry said aghast.

"No! It's just that you could at least escort me back, seeing as I offered you my company" Serena replied. Harry sighed, then stood up and looked straight into her sapphire, sparkling eyes. For a moment, Harry was quite taken aback, to see Serena eyeing him up and down.

"What's wrong?" Harry said following her gaze.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry then realised all he was wearing was a thin T-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Harry tried to brush away his embarrassment._' How can she even see what I'm wearing, when I can barely make out her face'_ Harry thought baffled.

"I was fine, until you mentioned anything", Harry said rubbing his left arm.

"Here take this" and Serena handed him her red jumper. Harry cautiously looked at it. "Don't worry, I haven't done anything to it", Serena said shoving it into Harry's hands.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving you something to drape over your shoulders" Harry said jokily.

"Well, unlike some boy I know, I come prepared and actually pay attention to the temperature before stepping outside", Serena giggled. Harry swung the jumper around him, surprised that it covered most of his top body.

"Isn't this jumper a bit big for you?" Harry said holding it closer to him. It smelt sweet and felt silky smooth against his skin.

"It's my mothers. I always wear it and bury myself inside. It's kind of like being in my own rouge tent", Serena laughed. Harry stared at Serena intently. She never brought up her parents. Serena sensed Harry watching her and turned to face him. Harry quickly turned away and tried to appear immensely interested in the bare trees surrounding them, looking everywhere but Serena.

They carried on walking in silence.

* * *

"Well, this is me", Serena said carefully opening her gate. Serena slowly pushed the cold metal iron bars forward, trying not to make any noise. Warily stepping inside, Serena closed the gate and looked at Harry.

"Yep, looks like it", Harry replied. An awkward silence followed. "Well, thanks for accompanying me", Harry said motioning to Serena.

"Yes, it was great to see you again. We should do this again", Serena beamed. Harry's stomach flipped, and he didn't have a clue why.

"Are you alright?" Serena said stepping towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Harry replied straightening his posture. "I agree, we should do this again, only this time in daylight", Harry said smiling. Serena began to laugh then almost immediately stopped.

'_Not that there will be another time'_ Serena thought to herself. Quickly, Serena changed her expression and smiled widely at Harry.

"Yeah, soon" and with that, Serena turned on her heels and ran to the front door. She took out her key and with great care slipped it into the keyhole and turned. The door silently opened. Serena vigilantly stepped into the house. A warm, wave of heat washed over her. She turned back and saw Harry still standing at the garden gate.

"See ya", Serena mouthed back. Harry lifted his hand and shook it once at her. Serena closed the door and rested her head against it. "Well, at least I got to see him for the last time, before I leave",

Serena then walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door.

**_I finally got this chapter done! _**

**_Hope you like it and please review. _**

**_Lucinda_**


End file.
